youngjusticefanonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Young Justice: Quest
Young Justice Quest is a new Young Justice series made by Paperluigi ttyd. It revolves around the New Team battling the New Light as the Light tries to setup a new plan to destroy the Justice League. Overview The Team, now consisting of Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy, Artemis, Miss Martian, Rocket, and the real Red Arrow, must stop an unkown threat that is the New Light. Characters Heroes New Team *Robin *Aqualad *Kid Flash *Superboy *Miss Martian *Artemis *Red Arrow (clone) *Red Arrow (original) *Zatanna *Rocket *Blue Beetle *Beast Boy Justice League Minor Characters Villains New Light *L1 - Vandal Savage *L2 - Ra's a Ghul *L3 - Lex Luthor *L4 - Queen Bee *L5 - Ocean Master *L6 - The Brain *L7 - Klarion *L8 - rumored to be Slade *L9 - rumored to be Sinestro *L10 - rumored to be Imperiex *L11 - rumored to be Darkseid *L12 - rumored to be Felix Faust *L13 - rumored to be Circe *L14 - rumored to be Composite Man New Light's Operatives *Sportsmaster *Cheshire *Riddler *Killer Frost *Gorilla Grodd *Amazons *Count Vertigo *Black Manta *General Immortus *Madame Rouge *Billy Numerous Episodes Don't Look Into the Light, Part 1 The Light activates a new plan to destroy the Justice League from within. The first step, destroy the Team at it's source, the Cave. Can the Team, with the help of some new friends fend of Riddler, Sportsmaster, Chesire, and Killer Frost. Don't Look Into the Light, Part 2 Having being kicked out of the Cave, the Team is attacked on their way to the Watch Tower by Queen Bee and the Brian; Vandal Savage, Klarion, and Ra's a Ghul take over the Cave and use it as a new base of operations; Lex Luthor and Ocean Master attack Atlantis. Planning Superboy, Robin, and Kid Flash head to Project Cadmus to find Guardian, and more importantly the real Roy Harper. When they discover that Cadmus is working on a new project that has something to do with Kobra Venom and the Helmet of Fate, can the three heroes and their lost friend found escape Cadmus alive? Argument With two Red Arrows on the Team, a debate begins over which one should stay. With the original wanting the other to leave, and most of the rest of the team wanting them both, will Speedy and Rex Arrow be able to exist together? Disaster When the gang goes on a mission to stop Sportsmaster and Cheshire from infiltrating the White House in order to find records on Cadmus, they are ambushed by Slade. Can they stop Slade from setting Washington D.C. ablaze while also stopping the infiltration mission? Rescue The gang recieves a distress signal from Garth and Tula that Lex Luthor and Ocean Master have attacked Atlantis. After wondering why the message took so long to arrive, the head to Atlantis, only to be attacked by Black Manta. Can the Team stop Black Manta, rescue Garth and Tula, and escape Atlantis before they are destroyed by Luthor and Ocean Master? Network